Rey Mysterio
About Óscar Gutiérrez (born December 11, 1974), better known by his ring name Rey Mysterio Jr. or simply Rey Mysterio (Spanish for "King Mystery"), is an American professional wrestler. He is currently performing on the independent circuit. Mysterio is best known for his appearances with Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling and WWE between 1995 and 2015, becoming a three-time world champion in the latter. Widely regarded as the greatest cruiserweight wrestler of all time, Mysterio is known for his high-flying''Lucha libre'' wrestling style, which is credited with having helped kick-start the emergence of cruiserweight wrestling in the United States in the mid-1990s. Championships held by Mysterio over the course of his career include WWE's World Heavyweight Championship, the WWE Championship, WCW/WWE Cruiserweight Championship, WCW World Tag Team Championship, WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship, WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship, WWE Tag Team Championship, and WWE Intercontinental Championship. He is also the twenty-first WWE Triple Crown Champion and the winner of the 2006 Royal Rumble match. Professional Wrestling Career Early career (1989–1992) Gutierrez made his debut in Mexico on April 30, 1989, when he was 14 years old. He was trained by his uncle Rey Misterio Sr. and wrestled early on in Mexico where he learned the Lucha Libre high flying style that has been his trademark. He had ring names such as "La Lagartija Verde (The Green Lizard)" and "Colibrí (Humming bird)" before his uncle gave him the name of Rey Misterio Jr. In 1991, Mysterio was awarded "Most Improved Wrestler" in Mexico while wrestling as Colibrí. World Championship Wrestling Cruiserweight division (1996–1999) Mysterio made his World Championship Wrestling (WCW) debut on June 16, 1996, at The Great American Bash, challenging Dean Malenko for the WCW Cruiserweight Championship, which Malenko retained by winning. In July at Bash at the Beach, he defeated longtime rival Psicosis in a number one contender's match to earn another opportunity at the Cruiserweight title. The next night, on the July 8 episode of WCW Monday Nitro, he defeated Malenko to win his first Cruiserweight Championship. He reigned as champion for three months, which included title defenses against the likes of Ultimate Dragon, Malenko, and Super Caló before he lost the title to Malenko at Halloween Havoc. Following his Cruiserweight Championship reign, Mysterio challenged Ultimate Dragon for the J-Crown Championship, but was unsuccessful in his title match at World War 3 in November. In early 1997, he feuded with Prince Iaukea over the WCW World Television Championship. Mysterio was defeated in his title match against Iaukea at SuperBrawl VII after Lord Steven Regal attacked him. Mysterio also lost a championship rematch at Uncensored in March. Mysterio soon began a feud with the New World Order (nWo), which culminated when he lost a Mexican Death match to nWo member Konnan at Road Wild in August. Mysterio then became involved in a feud with his real-life friend and Cruiserweight Champion Eddie Guerrero. He defeated Guerrero in a Title vs. Mask match at Halloween Havoc to win the Cruiserweight Championship for the second time. On the November 10, 1997, episode of Nitro, he lost the title back to Guerrero. They had a rematch at World War 3, which Mysterio also lost. On the January 15, 1998, episode of WCW Thunder, Mysterio defeated Juventud to win his third Cruiserweight Championship, but lost it nine days later to Chris Jericho at Souled Out. After the match, Jericho continued the beating by using a toolbox he found at ringside. This storyline was used to cover Mysterio's need for a knee operation that kept him out of the ring for six months. He made his return at Bash at the Beach, where he defeated Jericho for his fourth Cruiserweight championship. The next night, however, the result was overturned and the belt returned to Jericho due to Dean Malenko interfering. Later that year, Eddie Guerrero formed a Mexican stable known as the Latino World Order (LWO) (a spin off of New World Order) that included nearly every luchador in the promotion. Mysterio continually refused to join and feuded with Guerrero and the LWO members, including winning a match against longtime rival and LWO member Psicosis in a match at Road Wild. He was finally forced to join the group after losing a match to Eddie Guerrero. Mysterio's on-and-off tag team partner Billy Kidman joined him during the feud with LWO, wrestling against the LWO despite Mysterio being a part of the group. His alliance with Kidman was formed after Mysterio helped Kidman defeat Juventud for the Cruiserweight Championship at World War 3. Mysterio went up against Kidman for the title at Starrcade but was unsuccessful winning back the title in a triangle match that also involved Juventud. Kidman once again defeated Mysterio for the title at Souled Out in a fatal four-way match that also included Psicosis and Juventud. World Heavyweight Champion (2005–2007) Mysterio participated in the main event of Survivor Series as part of Team SmackDown! along with Randy Orton, Bobby Lashley, Batista, and John "Bradshaw" Layfield who defeated Team Raw (Shawn Michaels, Kane, The Big Show, Carlito, and Chris Masters). After Survivor Series, Mysterio started a feud with The Big Show the feud culmated after Rey eliminated Big Show at Survivor Series, Rey would face Big Show in a match billed as "David vs. Goliath" in a SmackDown! special show, and ended as a "no contest" when Big Show's tag team partner Kane interfered in the match. Mysterio continued to feud with Raw's World Tag Team Champions, and found a tag team partner in World Heavyweight Champion Batista. They were booked to face Raw's Kane and The Big Show in a tag match at Armageddon. Before Armageddon, Batista and Mysterio defeated MNM on the December 19 episode of SmackDown! to win the Tag Team Championship in a match they both dedicated to Eddie Guerrero. Now the Tag Team Champions, Mysterio and Batista's match with Big Show and Kane was billed as "Champions vs. Champions." Mysterio and Batista lost the match when Kane pinned Mysterio after a chokeslam. On the December 30 episode of SmackDown!, MNM invoked their rematch clause, defeating Batista and Mysterio with help from Mark Henry to regain the Tag Team Championship. Mysterio and Batista lost a Steel Cage match for the title the next week, after more interference by Henry. On the January 10, 2006, episode of SmackDown!, Mysterio was involved in a 20-man battle royal for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. He was eliminated by Mark Henry, Kurt Angle won the match, last eliminating Henry. Mysterio was the second entrant in the 2006 Royal Rumble match. He won the match and earned a world title shot, last eliminating Randy Orton. He lasted 62 minutes, a Royal Rumble record.Orton urged him to put the title shot at stake in a match at No Way Out. In the weeks preceding No Way Out, Orton made disparaging remarks about Eddie Guerrero. Many fans felt the comments were unwarranted and distasteful in the wake of Guerrero's death in November 2005. Orton won at No Way Out, earning Mysterio's title shot for the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania 22. General Manager Theodore Longre-added Mysterio to the WrestleMania 22 title match however, making it a Triple Threat match between Orton, Mysterio, and then-champion, Kurt Angle. At Wrestlemania 22, Mysterio pinned Orton to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. On the April 7 episode of SmackDown!, Mysterio – who was billed as being an "underdog champion", made his first successful World Heavyweight title defense against Randy Orton. Mysterio went on to retain his title again during a WrestleMania rematch on SmackDown! against Kurt Angle, three weeks later. Intercontinental Champion (2007–2010) Mysterio then began a feud with Finlay, an opponent chosen by JBL. The rivalry was marked as "Fight vs. Flight", contrasting the fighting styles of both wrestlers – Finlay's physicality, versus the high-flying Mysterio. On October 28, after fighting to a "no contest" at No Mercy, followed by a double-disqualification in a number one contender's match for Batista's World Heavyweight title on the next SmackDown! ''he defeated Finlay in a Stretcher match at Cyber Sunday. During this feud, he conceded one match to Finlay on an episode of ''SmackDown! and was part of the winning team at Survivor Series which consisted of both wrestlers on opposing sides (although Mysterio was second to be eliminated). He re-entered the world title picture when he emerged victorious in the Beat the Clockchallenge for the chance to face the World Heavyweight Champion Edge at Royal Rumble. He was unsuccessful in winning the championship. WWE's official website announced on February 14 that Mysterio suffered a biceps injury during an overseas tour. Despite the injury, Mysterio faced Edge for the title again at No Way Out. On the February 22 episode of SmackDown!, Mysterio announced that his injury would keep him out of action for at least six months, and he eventually underwent three surgeries within the space of a month. Teaming with Sin Cara (2012–2013) On April 26, 2012, WWE reported that Mysterio had been suspended for 60 days due to his second violation of the company's Talent Wellness Program policy and that his suspension would expire on June 25. After an absence of almost a year, Mysterio returned on the July 16 episode of Raw, saving Zack Ryder from his old rival, Alberto Del Rio On August 19 at SummerSlam, Mysterio unsuccessfully challenged The Miz for the Intercontinental Championship. During the match, Mysterio suffered a legitimate concussion, rendering him inactive for a week, but he returned to SmackDown on the August 31 episodes. On September 16 at Night Of Champions, Mysterio failed again to capture the Intercontinental Championship from The Miz in a fatal four-way match, also involving Cody Rhodes and Sin Cara. The following night on Raw, Mysterio and Sin Cara teamed up to defeat Epico and Primo in a tag team match, after which they were attacked by the Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil). According to Mysterio, he took the decision to leave WWE when he saw no creative direction about his tag team with Sin Cara. In October, Mysterio and Sin Cara entered a tournament to determine the number one contenders to the WWE Tag Team Championship, defeating Epico and Primo in the first round and the Prime Time Players in the semi-finals. Mysterio and Sin Cara were set to face the team of Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow on the October 15 episode of Raw, but the match was postponed due to Mysterio legitimately suffering from effects of the stomach flu. The final took place the following week, on October 22, where he and Sin Cara were defeated by Rhodes and Sandow. On November 18 at the Survivor Series pay-per-view, Mysterio and Sin Cara were victorious in a 10-man elimination tag team match alongside Brodus Clay, Justin Gabriel, and Tyson Kidd against Epico, Primo, Prime Time Players, and Tensai. On December 16 at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Mysterio and Sin Cara were defeated by Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow) in a number one contenders Table match for the WWE Tag Team Championship. Two days later on SmackDown, Mysterio was sidelined with a storyline injury when he and Sin Cara were attacked by The Shield. This was used to write them off television, as Mysterio was taking some time off, and Sin Cara underwent a knee surgery. Mysterio returned on January 27, 2013, at the Royal Rumble, entering the Royal Rumble at number fourteen but was eliminated by Wade Barrett. In March, Mysterio took another leave of absence due to a legitimate knee injury, explained in storyline as an attack by Mark Henry. Personal Life Gutierrez and his wife Angie have two children: one son, Dominic, born 1997 and a daughter, Aalyah, born 2001. He has tattoos of his children's names on his right and left biceps, tattoos dedicated to his wife, Angie, and a tattoo with the initials EG for his best friend and fellow wrestler, Eddie Guerrero, who died in 2005. He is a devout Roman Catholic, frequently crossing himself before every match and bearing numerous religious tattoos on his body, most notably a cross on his chest attached to rosaries as well as other crosses and allusions to God. Gutierrez is part of an extended family of wrestlers, including his uncle Rey Misterio Sr.and his cousins El Hijo de Rey Misterio and Metalika. On March 19, 2007, Sports Illustrated posted on its website an article in its continuing series investigating a steroid and HGH ring used by a number of professional athletes in several sports. That article mentioned several current and former WWE wrestlers, including Gutierrez who was alleged to have obtained nandrolone and stanozolol. WWE subsequently stated that the allegations preceded the Talent Wellness program WWE launched in February 2006. On August 27, 2009, WWE announced that Gutierrez would receive a 30-day suspension due to a violation of the wellness program. Days later Gutierrez defended himself in a newspaper interview by explaining the drugs as being on a prescription for his knee and arm. While the Wellness Policy allows for prescribed drugs, Gutierrez further contested he had been on a family holiday and subsequently in Europe promoting SummerSlam, giving him only a day to provide the prescription after being notified. On April 26, 2012, WWE suspended Gutierrez for 60 days due to a second violation of their wellness program. Category:Wrestlers Category:WrestleMania